a princesses memory
by Goddess Pluto
Summary: Serena wished for her memory to be erased after a fight with the scouts. what will happen to sailor moon? and why is Serena acting so different?
1. Default Chapter

I don't own Sailor Moon.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
  
  
Hello minna! I hope you like this new story! As far as I know it has never been done before. My muse Megami has been working over time. Please review and I hope you enjoy!  
  
  
  
"You are the worse leader we could ever have!" Rei yelled. 'God I hope I wasn't too harsh.'  
  
  
  
"God why don't you study sometimes then you will have a chance of getting into a better school next year." Amy said. 'Please don't let her hate us.'  
  
  
  
"You will never amount to anything you're as weak as a baby." Said Lita as she turned away from Serena. 'Serena I hope you understand we are doing this for your own good.'  
  
  
  
"We never want to see you again!" Mina said looking at her lap. 'Serena remember that we love you.'  
  
  
  
"Fine I hope you guys are happy. Mina you can be leader." Serena said with tears in her eyes. "I'm leaving!" she said as she turned around and walked out the door.  
  
  
  
"I hope we weren't too hard on her."  
  
  
  
"We have to do what we had to do Amy." Said Rei. "The great fire said something tragic would happen to Serena if she kept fighting."  
  
  
  
"I hope she doesn't do anything too rash." Replied Lita.  
  
  
  
"We have to hope for the best." Mina said as a silent tear went down her cheek.  
  
  
  
*~*  
  
Serena ran all the way back to her house crying. She had never thought the scouts would treat her so badly. She climbed into her window and Luna was there to greet her.  
  
  
  
"Serena what is the matter?" Luna asked concerned for her princess.  
  
  
  
"Nothing a good night sleep won't cure. Don't worry Luna I'm fine." Serena said as she lied down in her bed.  
  
  
  
~Dream~  
  
  
  
"Serenity why are you crying?" (AN: kind of like peter pan don't you thing? Ok back to the story!) Said Queen Serenity. Serena looked around they were on the ruins of the moon kingdom.  
  
  
  
"The scouts said I wasn't fit to be there leader. Darien broke up with me and I have nothing now. I wish I weren't a crybaby. And I didn't ditzy out all the time and never knew them in the first place!"  
  
  
  
"Is that what you wish Serenity?" Asked the Queen. "Because the Crystal can grant you that wish. You would have no memory of the scouts and of you prince. You would have a normal life like the one I intended for you."  
  
  
  
"You can really do that?" asked Serena.  
  
  
  
"I would do anything not to see you in this state." Queen Serenity replied. "If that is your wish it is granted."  
  
  
  
The crescent moon on Serena's forehead began to glow. Then everything started to go black.  
  
  
  
"Serenity I hope you are happy with the new life you have chosen."  
  
  
  
*~*  
  
Serena woke up the next morning feeling refreshed. She had never felt like this in a long time. She got up humming a tune to her self and looked in the mirror.  
  
  
  
'I should really get rid of these two meatballs on top of my head.' She changed her hair into a braid going down her back. 'What is this?' she thought as she looked at her moon locket. 'Must be some old piece of jewelry that mom gave me' she put it down on her dresser. Then put on her school uniform and walked down the stairs.  
  
  
  
"Serena!" her Ilene exclaimed. She was not used to seeing her daughter up this early. "What are you doing up so early?"  
  
  
  
"I don't know mom I just got up." She sat down and started to eat breakfast. "Sorry mom I'm full." Serena said pushing her plate away from her.  
  
  
  
"Serena are you feeling alright? Your not acting like yourself."  
  
  
  
"I'm fine mom don't worry."  
  
  
  
"Hey meatball head what happed to your meatballs?" Sammy said as he sat down at the breakfast table.  
  
  
  
"I thought it was time for a change. I got to go mom or I will be late!" she said as she walked out the door.  
  
  
  
*~*  
  
  
  
Darien Chiba was walking down the same street he walked down every day and ran into Serena. But today she just walked gracefully past him. Not even recognizing who he was.  
  
  
  
'Bunny do you hate me that much that you now are acting like you don't know me? Those stupid dreams if only I knew how to protect you.'  
  
  
  
*~*  
  
  
  
Serena walked into class ten minutes before the bell was going to ring.  
  
  
  
"Serena you're here early?!" Molly exclaimed. "and what did you do to your hair?"  
  
  
  
"Do you like it?" Serena said smiling.  
  
  
  
"Class it is now time to start. And for the first time may I congratulated Ms. Serena for making it to class on time." Ms. H. said. Her voice dripping sarcasm.  
  
  
  
*~*  
  
  
  
"Luna came over to my house this morning." Amy whispered to Lita who was sitting right next to her. "She said that Serena was acting weird and that she probably doesn't even remember last night."  
  
  
  
"We will try to talk to her after school. That is if she ever wants to talk to us again."  
  
Lita said sadly.  
  
  
  
*~*  
  
Amy and Lita were waiting for Serena at the front gate when she came out.  
  
  
  
"She doesn't have detention? That's a first!" Lita said. Her communicator beeped. "What's up Rei?"  
  
  
  
"Yoma attack. Tokyo district we need help!"  
  
  
  
"Were on it!" said Lita as she shut off her communicator.  
  
  
  
*~*  
  
What do you think? Please Review that you!!! 


	2. chapter 2

I don't own sailor moon.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
AN: hey minna! I am so glad you liked the first chapter! 16 reviews in one day! Man I knew I had to start writing the next chapter quickly! I am kind of time jumping in this story so bear with me. So here goes!  
  
Serena decided to stop by Crown fruit parlor on her way home. The door jingled as she walked in.  
  
"Hey Sere what can I get for you?" Andrew said as he was wiping the counter.  
  
"Just a small soda if you don't mind." She replied sitting down on a stool.  
  
"SMALL?!" Andrew exclaimed leaning over to feel Serena's forehead. "You don't fell like you have a fever."  
  
"Andrew stop. I'm fine really." Andrew got Serena the soda and she took it to go.  
  
"Your not going to stay and play some games?"  
  
"no I have to get home and do my homework. Later." She said as she walked out the door.  
  
"Something is terribly wrong." Andrew muttered to himself.  
  
*~*  
  
The scouts had defeated the yoma but not with much ease.  
  
"That was one of the hardest yoma battles I think we have ever had." Said Lita as she was putting pressure on her arm to stop the bleeding.  
  
"Serena didn't even show up!" Rei said.  
  
"do you think she would after the way we treated her?" said Mina limping over to them.  
  
"Serena is not acting like herself you guys." Amy started. "She saw us in the class room today and never noticed our existence. She was like what we said to her didn't bother her."  
  
"That's right. And she didn't klutz out once when we were in school." Replied Lita. " and she didn't even eat half of her lunch!"  
  
"uh guys maybe we should detrasform." Said Rei.  
  
"Right." They all replied. Then there was a flash of light and they all were in there school uniforms.  
  
"We have to find out what is wrong with Serena." Exclaimed Mina.  
  
"Why?" asked Rei. If she doesn't care why should we put her in danger?"  
  
"Alright we will just wait and see what happens." Said Amy.  
  
*~*  
  
Serena was walking down the street a book in front of her face when she bumped into Darien.  
  
"I'm sorry sir I didn't see you."  
  
"Serena what happened to your meatballs?" he asked.  
  
"Who are you and how do you know my name?" she asked looking at him.  
  
"Serena don't play games with me you know who I am!" he said looking into her eyes.  
  
"No I'm sorry I don't know why you are. Have we met before?"  
  
"Serena." he said reaching for her.  
  
She grabbed his arm and kneed him in the stomach. Darien buckled over clutching his stomach.  
  
"Refrain from touching me or you will pay the consequences." She said as she walked away.  
  
'Bunny what has gotten in to you?' He asked himself as he started to walk towards the arcade.  
  
*~*  
  
Darien walked into the arcade with a sore stomach.  
  
"What's wrong Dar?" Andrew asked as he watched his friend slide into a stool.  
  
"Well Serena kneed me in the stomach for starters."  
  
"Well by the way you treated her I guess you deserved it."  
  
"She is not acting like her self." Darien said.  
  
"I know she walked in here and ordered a small soda to go. She said she had to get home and work on homework! She wouldn't even stay for a few minutes to play a video game!"  
  
"I have to find out what is wrong with her." 'Bunny my love please be alright.' "I'm going to go talk to the girls see if they know anything about Serena. Later." He said as he walked out the door.  
  
*~*  
  
all the girls were at Rei's temple when Darien showed up.  
  
"Hi Rei may I come in?" he asked as he stood in the doorway.  
  
"Fine." She said in a clipping tone.  
  
"I understand if you are still mad at me for breaking up with Serena." he started.  
  
"No we understand Darien. Your reason was probably the same one we had for saying we didn't want her as leader anymore." Mina said.  
  
"You what?! No wonder she is acting weird. I ran into her and she acted like she didn't know me. She even kneed me in the stomach I might add."  
  
"Serena hit you? I didn't know she had the guts to do that." Lita said.  
  
"She is not acting like herself. She has become graceful and she doesn't cry anymore. She's acting like she is on a diet."  
  
"Plus Andrew said she wanted to go home and do her homework." Darien said.  
  
"What!!!" all the girls exclaimed.  
  
"I was as shocked as you were. What was the reason you thought you had to treat her so horribly?" Darien asked.  
  
"For the past month I have been getting the same image in the great fire. We are in battle and Serena couldn't take it her scepter didn't work. I was about to get hit by a blast by a yoma and she took if for me. She died at the instant." Rei said as a tear rolled down her cheek. She wiped it away. "We had no other choice. It was either risk her being killed or keep her away. You don't think she did anything drastic do you?" she asked.  
  
'God I hope not.' " I don't think she would do anything that was a hazard to her self. But she is not acting right. I think you guys need to talk to her."  
  
"alright we will see what is going on if she will talk to us." Said Amy.  
  
"Thanks." Said Darien as he walked out the door of the shrine.  
  
*~*  
  
"Serena!" Ilene yelled from the bottom of the stairs. "Your friends are here!"  
  
'Friends. the only friend I know of is Molly.' Thought Serena as she walked down the stairs. She walked into the living room. She saw a brunette, a blonde, a girl with raven black hair and a girl with short blue hair sitting down on the couch.  
  
"Excuse me do I know you?" asked Serena.  
  
Cliff hanger! Thanks for the reviews! Keep it up! 


	3. chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
I don't own Sailor Moon.  
  
Hey Minna! It's me again! I would like to inform you guys that this story does not go with the sailor moon story line. My favorite series of sailor moon are R and sailor stars. I have kind of put those two together and made this story. ( but even though I am a huge starlights fan they will not be in this fic. I would just like to remind you if you have a flame please don't write it in reviews. I know you all have your own opinions but some people can't work with that. thanks and here is the next chapter enjoy!  
  
"Serena don't play dumb you know it's us!" yelled Rei.  
  
"I'm sorry miss priss but I don't know you!" she yelled. All of them were astonished by Serena's out burst. "I did see you two today at school but I don't know you!" she said point to Amy and Lita.  
  
"Serena you have to know us!" Amy chirped up.  
  
"I'm sorry but I have never seen you in my life and now I have homework to get to will you please leave." Serena said motioning towards the door.  
  
"Fine have it your way Meatball. Serena what happened to your meatballs?" asked Rei.  
  
"Why is everyone asking that. I never like those things. All it got me was people calling me names. Now good bye."  
  
All four of them walked out the door and Serena slammed it shut.  
  
*~*  
  
"I have never seen Serena act that way." Said Mina.  
  
"Me either and she said she didn't even know us." Said Lita.  
  
"Something is terribly wrong, I don't know how to explain it but it seems Serena is not the person we knew." Said Amy.  
  
"We have to go talk to Darien." Rei said.  
  
"Right." They all replied.  
  
*~*  
  
"Mom! I'm done with my homework! I am going for a walk!" yelled Serena from the top of the stairs.  
  
"Alright honey be back in time for dinner!"  
  
'I forgot my watch' Serena went back to her room as a black cat jumped in.  
  
"Serena what is wrong with you?" asked Luna.  
  
"Who are you?" Serena asked. "Cat's can't talk. but you just talked."  
  
"of course I can talk Serena! I swear you have been reading too many comic books!"  
  
"I am leaving now.." Serena said as she ran out of the door, down the stair and out of the house.  
  
'What is wrong with that girl?' Luna thought. 'I'd better contact the scouts!'  
  
*~*  
  
Serena walked down a path in the park trying to think of what is going on in her life. 'ok today I had five people come up to me and they know who I am but I don't know them. And I met a talking cat! Can this day get any worse.' she thought as she came to a clearing. Just then she was attacked from behind.  
  
*~*  
  
The girls just entered the arcade when they spotted Darien.  
  
"Darien we tried to talk to Serena." Rei said.  
  
"how did it go?" he asked.  
  
"Not very well she said she didn't know us." Amy said.  
  
"That can't be right she couldn't have lost her memory because she knew Andrew." Replied Darien. 'my love what has happened to you?'  
  
"There is a yoma attack!" said Rei. "we have to go."  
  
*~*  
  
The scouts and Darien ran into an ally to transform.  
  
"Mercury star power!"  
  
"Mars star power!"  
  
"Jupiter star power!"  
  
"Venus star power!"  
  
Darien transformed into Tuxedo Mask.  
  
"Where is the yoma?" asked Mars.  
  
Mercury put on her visor and got out her mini computer. "two blocks that way. In the park."  
  
They all started to run.  
  
*~*  
  
When they got there they saw the most astonishing thing. Serena was fighting the yoma but she wasn't transformed.  
  
"What does she think she is doing?!" exclaimed Mina.  
  
"I don't know but we better intervene before she gets hurt." Said Lita.  
  
"Mars fire surround!" the blast hit the yoma square in the chest knocking him down.  
  
"I was just doing fine on my own!" yelled Serena.  
  
"you could have gotten killed why didn't you transform?" asked Tuxedo Mask.  
  
"Transform? Transform into what?" asked Serena.  
  
"Uh guys talk later. We got a problem." Said Jupiter.  
  
The yoma got up and shot an energy blast knocking Mars to the ground.  
  
"Mars! Can you get up?" ask Venus.  
  
"I'm fine. Watch out!" she yelled.  
  
The yoma shot four more energy blast hitting the rest of the group left Serena standing.  
  
"This yoma is more powerful than any of the other yomas we have ever fought." Said Mercury getting up.  
  
Just then the monster spoke. "Serenity. my master wants you." it growled.  
  
"Who is Serenity?" asked Serena.  
  
"Smart one aren't you." he said. "You won't be so smart after I'm done with you!" he yelled as he shot a energy blast toward Serena. It reflected off of her. A crescent moon glowed bright on her forehead.  
  
"I don't know who you are or where you came from but your finished!" Serena yelled as something gold began to glow in her hands. It transformed into a scepter that reached down to the ground. Her brooch appeared on her chest and transformed into her Eternal sailor moon brooch. Her outfit changed into the scout uniform with see-through sleeves and her skirt had three layers. Her boots were knee high and she had new gloves. Instead of a tiara she had the crescent moon on her forehead. "I will not permit you to live anymore! Honeymoon therapy kiss!" she yelled as the yoma was destroyed. Serena's detransformed and fell to the ground.  
  
"Sailor moon!" all the scouts yelled as they came running towards her.  
  
"she used up too much energy!" said Mercury.  
  
"I have never seen that transformation before." Said Mars.  
  
"Scouts." said a voice behind them.  
  
They turned and saw Queen Serenity. Just then they were transported to the deserted ruins of the moon palace.  
  
"Queen Serenity what happened to Serena?" asked Tuxedo Mask.  
  
"She transformed to soon. This is all my fault." She crouched down to trail a finger down her daughters cheek. "My sweet serenity." she whispered.  
  
"Queen Serenity do you know why Serena doesn't know us?" ask Mercury.  
  
"She wished it to be so."  
  
"Why?" ask Jupiter with a solemn look on her face.  
  
"Because of the way you treated her."  
  
"We only did it to protect her." started Venus.  
  
"I know I gave you and Endyimon those visions to prove your love," she glanced at Tuxedo Mask. "and loyalty towards her."  
  
"Now that we know can she please have her memory back?" asked Tuxedo Mask.  
  
"No it is not time yet." "Please I can't go another day with out her." Tuxedo looked down at the sleeping Serena.  
  
"I'm sorry. She must learn how to control her power first." Said Serenity.  
  
"Please let us help her!" exclaimed Mars.  
  
"no she has to learn on her own I have already summoned the outers to help keep her safe till the dark forces arrive."  
  
"the outers?" asked Jupiter.  
  
"the outer scouts, Uranus, Neptune, Pluto and Saturn."  
  
"What can we do?" asked Mercury.  
  
"be friend her. Make sure she is kept well and that no harm comes to her. But don't revile yourselves as the scouts. And Endyimon I'm sorry I know how much you love her but you have to keep your distance.."  
  
"I couldn't." Tuxedo interrupted. "She is my life I would do anything to keep her safe."  
  
"then to keep her safe you must stay away." Replied Serenity.  
  
"for how long?" he asked.  
  
"till the time is right." She said as they were transported back to earth and she vanished.  
  
*~*  
  
I guess you guys weren't expecting that! I really like to keep a twist on my stories! Thanks and please review! 


	4. chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
I don't own Sailor Moon. Wish I did! ~*giggles*~  
  
AN: here is another chapter for you all! FYI this is 3 years in the future. Serena has met the outers. She doesn't know about the sailor scouts or Darien. I am using the Japanese names for the outers. I just like those better! Ja!  
  
*~* It has been three years since he has been able to hold her, kiss her, and tell her he loves her. Darien Chiba was felling hollow inside. 'She doesn't love me. she doesn't know I exist.' He thought to him self as he walking into the Crown Arcade.  
  
"Hey Andrew." Said Darien trying to sound cheerful.  
  
"Hey Dar what's wrong?" He asked.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"You were thinking about Serena again weren't you? Darien how many times do I have to tell you! Tell her how you really feel before you do something stupid!" he exclaimed.  
  
"It is more complicated than you think." He answered.  
  
"What is so complicated about it!." he stopped as Serena walked in.  
  
Every time Serena walked into a room with Darien the breath caught in his throat. Her hair had grown longer and It now touched the floor. When she transformed three years ago her hair was in the regular odangos but now she wore it up in a high ponytail. Her eyes sparkled with intelligence and knowledge. She was smart as she was graceful. But she still had the same big heart.  
  
"Hey Andrew three soda's please. Haruka and Michiru are waiting for me." Serena asked.  
  
"Here you are." Andrew said as he handed her the sodas.  
  
"Thanks Andy gotta run!" she said as she bolted out the door.  
  
"Same old Serena. She has grown so much. She now sticks up for herself." Andrew said as he wiped the counter.  
  
'Bunny, I promise we will be together soon. I hope.'  
  
*~*  
  
"Hey kitten! Thanks hop in!" Haruka said.  
  
Serena handed Michiru the sodas and opened the convertible car door. She hopped in the seat. "Uh to Rei's temple."  
  
"Sure." Said Haruka as she hit on the gas. They went flying down the street.  
  
"So Serena how is school?" asked Michiru.  
  
"Great! I got a 98 on my last test!" Serena said as she took a sip of her soda.  
  
"That's wonderful. Isn't it Ruka?" asked Michiru.  
  
"Sure." But Haruka was thinking of other things. 'the dark forces are going to be here soon and Serena hasn't regained her memory of the Silver Millennium yet. I just hope Queen Serenity was right in that she will be able to defeat them in time.'  
  
"thanks for the ride!" Serena said as she got out of the car.  
  
"Any time kitten. Bye." Haruka said as she took off down the road.  
  
'guess I better get going.' Thought Serena as she started walking up the temple steps.  
  
*~*  
  
"it has been 3 years you guys I don't think I can take much more of this!" said Rei as she paced around the room.  
  
There had been no yoma attacks since the incident three years ago. Just in case Luna had given the scouts new transforming pens. But Serena still had no knowledge of the scouts. Serena had become friends again with the girls but she had no memory of the previous battles they fought.  
  
"I know it is hard for all of us Rei." Said Amy sadly. "But we have to stand by our promise and protect her. Queen Serenity said her memory will return at the right time."  
  
"But when is the right time?" asked Mina getting exhausted. "we don't even know when the next attack is going to be. But we do know it is going to be on Serena."  
  
"Shhh!!! You guys she's here!" whispered Lita.  
  
"Hi everybody." Said Serena. "so what are we talking about?"  
  
"Uh. the exam that is coming up next week!" interjected Amy.  
  
"oh right I have to start studying for that." All the scouts still couldn't understand why Serena wasn't the clumsy, non studying person she used to be. That was still a mystery.  
  
"Why don't we go shopping for a few hours? I have to be home in time for dinner though."  
  
"I'll pass. I need to start my chores. Grandpa is already on my case." Replied Rei.  
  
"I have to go to my computer class that starts in about one hour." Said Amy.  
  
"I'm with you guys I have to be getting home." Said Lita.  
  
"I'll go I would love to go to the shop down.." Rei covered Mina mouth with her hand.  
  
"don't you remember Mina you have to go home and help your mom with something." Rei glared at Mina.  
  
"Oh right sorry Serena." Mina replied.  
  
"That's ok. It's weird though. Haruka and Michiru couldn't do anything either. I guess I will just go to the arcade. Later you guys!" she yelled as she walked out the door.  
  
"that was close Mina." said Rei.  
  
"Sorry I forgot. When are the outers arriving?" said Mina.  
  
Amy looked at her watch. "Any time now. Setsuna said she had something to tell us."  
  
"I hope they get here soon." Said Lita.  
  
*~*  
  
The outers arrived ten minutes later. Darien came in right behind them. As everyone got situated Darien spoke up.  
  
"It has been 3 years. can't I see her yet."  
  
"No I'm sorry prince. But my queen said it is not the right time." Answered Setsuna.  
  
"I don't know how much longer I can take without seeing her."  
  
"You all must beware the dark forces are to be arriving soon. And they will be after the princess."  
  
"What can we do?" asked Mina.  
  
"Keep a closer eye on her know where she is at every moment." Said Setsuna.  
  
"oh no! no one is with her right now!" gasped Lita.  
  
"don't worry we had Hotaru follow her. If anything happens she will let us know." Michiru said.  
  
"I just hope she stay out of trouble." stated Rei.  
  
*~*  
  
"Hotaru! What are you doing here?" asked Serena who was walking out of the arcade.  
  
"Nothing just hanging out." replied the nine year old.  
  
"do you want to come to the park with me?" asked Serena.  
  
"Kay."  
  
They were on the way to there usual spot when a blast came from behind them.  
  
"Serena run!" Hotaru yelled as a yoma appeared out of the trees.  
  
"I can fight it." Said Serena.  
  
"no it's to powerful you have to run don't worry about me."  
  
"look if you insist on me running then we split up that way it can't catch both of us."  
  
"Fine."  
  
"ok 1, 2, 3, RUN!" yelled Serena as they charged off in different directions. The yoma started to go after Serena.  
  
'I better call the scouts.' thought Hotaru as she pulled out her communicator.  
  
*~*  
  
Haruka's communicator beeped. "what's wrong Hotaru?"  
  
"Yoma attack and they are after Serena!"  
  
"We will be there soon try and hold it off."  
  
"right." Said Hotaru as the screen went black.  
  
"Let's go." Haruka said to the scouts and Darien.  
  
*~*  
  
That's it I'm sick of running!" said Serena as she turned around to face the monster.  
  
"Saturn silent wall!" a wall of energy formed around Serena so the yoma couldn't attack her.  
  
All of a sudden a women appeared with flowing green hair.  
  
"Why if it isn't the little solider of death. Where are the other scouts or are you here alone?"  
  
"why does it matter to you?" asked Saturn.  
  
"Well I will have to settle for killing you but it isn't all that bad." She said as she started gathering black energy in her hand. The lady flung it at Saturn. Saturn tried to block it but it hit her arm and she fell to the ground. The yoma was breaking though the energy wall.  
  
"Who are you?" asked Saturn as she got up to her knees.  
  
"I am Emerald and you should fear me. Good bye sailor scout." She laughed and flung another energy blast at Saturn. Just then it was deflected.  
  
"Who's there?" asked Emerald. She saw the rest of the sailor scouts and Tuxedo Mask.  
  
"Pity you will all have to share the same fate." stated Emerald. "Malicar!" she yelled at the yoma. "forget Serenity she can't transform from what we know. Kill the scouts then come back to me." She said as she disappeared.  
  
"with pleasure." The monster replied.  
  
*~*  
  
"firefly are you ok?" asked Uranus.  
  
"I'm fine." Saturn said getting up. "but we have bigger problems."  
  
"What are we to do Mercury?" Mars asked. Mercury was checking her scanner.  
  
"We don't have enough power to defeat that thing! Not even combined! We need sailor moon." Stated Mercury.  
  
"Pluto what are we to do?" asked Jupiter.  
  
"Pray that our strength alone will be enough." said Pluto as they prepared to attack.  
  
*~*  
  
Serena was still behind the energy wall. 'what is everybody doing here? And why are they in those weird outfits. oh no that monster was headed right for them. I wish I could do something. Please let me help my friends.' she thought as the crescent moon started to glow on her forehead. "Moon Eternal Power!" she shouted as she transformed into Eternal Sailor Moon.  
  
*~*  
  
"What is that?" the monster spewed.  
  
"It's Sailor Moon." Neptune gasped.  
  
"This is not right she isn't supposed to transform this soon." Pluto said.  
  
*~*  
  
"I am pretty solider sailor moon and I am going to turn you into dust nega- scum!" (AN: I know I know corny but what you going to do?) "Honey moon therapy kiss!" she yelled as the yoma got turned to dust. Sailor Moon's outfit dissolved and she was back in her normal clothing. She fell to the ground.  
  
"Sailor Moon!" they all yelled. Tuxedo Mask got there first.  
  
"Serena my love please don't go away." he said as a tear ran down his cheek.  
  
The one word that came from her lips before she blacked out was "Endyimon." . 


	5. chapter 5

Don't own Sailor Moon AN: sorry this chapter took so long. The muse has been on delay. I will try to make this story go faster but I just don't have the entire plot worked out yet. Ja!  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Serena was lying down in Rei's bed at the temple. All the scouts including Darien were seated around the table in the middle of the room.  
  
"She said Endyimon that has to mean she is getting her memory back." Stated Darien hopefully.  
  
"She is not ready yet you saw how much the crystal drains her of her energy." Setsuna said.  
  
"But it has been three years. can't we tell her now?" asked Amy.  
  
"No, she has to find out herself. Her memories will come back to her in due time."  
  
"But we need her Setsuna! You saw how strong the new enemy is. How are we to defeat them with out sailor moon?" asked Lita.  
  
As soon as those words came out of Lita's mouth a bright flash of light engulfed Serena and she started to levitate off the bed. Then another bright flash appeared and all 11 of them were on the ruins of the moon kingdom.  
  
"What's going on Setsuna?" asked Haruka as she put her arm around Michiru.  
  
"I don't know." started Setsuna but a voice interrupted.  
  
"Scouts and Endyimon please let me explain." The voice said as Queen Serenity appeared. "You were brought here for me to explain to you why the crystal erased princess Serenity's memory." With a wave of her hand Serena was transformed into Neo Queen Serenity. "You see scouts I gave you your visions for a reason so that the princess would learn the confidence and strength she will need to rule."  
  
"Rule?" asked Amy.  
  
"Yes princess Mercury. In about 1000 years there will be a great freeze that will cover the earth. Sailor Moon will use her crystal to stop the freeze. She will then become Neo Queen Serenity and rule over the Earth with King Endyimon. But now things have changed."  
  
"I sensed a change in the time line also." Setsuna told the Queen. " But now there will be two kingdoms one on Earth and one on the moon. But what about Small Lady?" she asked. "Small Lady?" all the scouts asked.  
  
"Yes, The future child of as you know them now Serena and Darien." Said Serenity.  
  
"You mean Serena and I will have a child?" asked Darien wide eyed.  
  
"Yes but the future has changed she will be born by the use of the Silver Crystal. So unless things change you Endyimon." said Serenity looking at Darien. "Will not have to be the father and you will rule on earth as Serenity rules on the moon."  
  
"But we have to be together in the future. it can't be possible. We are destined to be together." Said Darien.  
  
"Yes Endyimon but at this time she is not in love with you. But the question is are you still in love with her?" asked Queen Serenity.  
  
"Yes more than ever." He answered.  
  
"Then you will have to change her mind."  
  
"How can I do that she doesn't even know who I am." Darien murmured.  
  
"Queen Serenity can you please bring back Serena's memory? We miss her so much she just isn't the same." Cried Lita.  
  
"I will bring back her memory of you, the scouts, and her past but Endyimon you have to make her remember you. The bonds of love are too strong I can not reinstated them."  
  
"Thank you my Queen." Said Michiru.  
  
"When she wakes up she will not be the Serena you remember. She will still have the same heart but now she is more of a trained fighter, and a ruler." Queen Serenity stated.  
  
"One more question my Queen." asked Amy.  
  
"Yes Princess Mercury?"  
  
"What is this new evil that has been trying to capture Serena?" she asked.  
  
"They are that of the dark moon family. They were banned from the moon kingdom and now they are back to take revenge on the new ruler Princess Serenity. They have already attacked the future and now they are here in the past to do the same. Small lady is now in your world you also have to find her and protect her from the new evil that arises." "What is Small Lady's name?" asked Rei.  
  
"Rini." Replied Hotaru. "I remember her from somewhere like we knew each other all our lives."  
  
" I will return you to your world now, please remember what I said." Queen Serenity said as she faded away. In a flash of light they were back at Rei's temple.  
  
"That was weird." Said Mina as she sat down.  
  
Serena stirred on the bed and sat up everyone attention turned to her.  
  
"Serena! Your awake! How do you feel?" asked Rei as she went to the side of the bed.  
  
"Like I got hit by a truck. What is everyone doing here?" Serena asked looking around.  
  
"Do you remember anything?" asked Setsuna.  
  
"Yes we were fighting a Yoma and I transformed into eternal Sailor Moon and dusted the creep."  
  
"Your really back!" yelled Mina as she came up and gave Serena a huge hug knocking her down.  
  
"Mina. Can't breath!" gasped Serena.  
  
"oops. sorry Serena." As Mina let go and let Serena catch her breath.  
  
"What do you mean I'm back? Where did I go?"  
  
"Never mind." said Rei. "It's just good to be with you."  
  
"Serena do you remember me?" asked Darien hopefully.  
  
"Yes. Your Tuxedo Mask aren't you. Also know as Darien. Thank you for helping us all those time but I still think you're the meanest person alive for calling me a meatball head!" she yelled.  
  
"Oh no, she is back to stage one with Darien." Said Ami as she placed her head in her hands.  
  
"I think of it as a new start." Said Haruka. "Well Darien it looks like you have your work cut out for you."  
  
"Great." He said. 'I just hope I can get her to love me again.'  
  
"Uh guys remember we have to find Rini." Lita piped up.  
  
"Uh guys who is Rini?" asked Serena.  
  
"Here we go again." Sighed Rei. 


End file.
